New Beginnings Pt Two
by Charlie Ray
Summary: Back in the town of Forkes, Bella is feeling blue and is missing her Edward  no change there!  how will they ever find a way to save Edward from South Park?


Bella paced the room, Renesmee was listening to her IPod on the sofa in the corner. She checked her watch again and jumped when she heard the front door. She ran at full speed through the house only to be greeted by a soaked Jacob. He grinned but received a growl of frustration in return.

Bella stormed off before he could ask what was wrong. But he followed her, expecting some form of explanation.

"Edward's missing!" She exclaimed exasperatedly to her best friend. Jacob looked at her with a mixed set of feelings. "Don't give me that look Jake, I'm not being paranoid! Alice can't see him, when she tries she just sees colour! Like a bad drawing of him I think were her exact words!" And with that she slumped onto the sofa.

"I'm sure he'll be okay Bell. He's a big boy…" But he was cut off by the venomous look Bella gave him.

"I wondered where your future had gone Bella." Alice said in terms of greeting as she entered the room. Jake pulled a face in return.

"Where's Nessy? I wanted to show her my new playlist. It's epic." Jake got up as he said this and walked out. He didn't really expect an answer and he could just sniff her out himself.

"I still don't like that nickname" Bella shouted after him and heard him snicker on the stairs.

"Hey Bella, I still want a re-match. But after you're a new-born, let's set a date for a year from no…"

"Oh shush Emmett. Bella won, get over it." Rosalie said to her partner as they took their seats on the sofa.

"Do you guys mind if I watch my South Park?" Emmett asked the room? Rosalie rolled her eyes, everyone knew her views on the show.

"I don't mind, I'm off for a walk with Jasper now anyway." Alice said dreamily as she danced from the room.

"Awesome" And with that he turned on the TV and switched to his favourite programme.

Carlisle walked into the living room, Esmee had told him to go see if everyone was okay. After the racket they had caused Carlisle was sure they would have to buy all new furniture.

"What in Heaven's name happened here?" Carlisle stopped short when the scene before him registered in his mind. Emmett was on the floor and Bella was sat on his back holding the remote away from him, but all three people were staring at the paused screen. Carlisle walked into the room so he could get a better look at the screen and gasped. "Is that Edward?" Bella nodded, apparently speechless.

"Question is, how did he get there." Rosalie stated quietly into the room.

Edward had moved into a small grey house in the town he now came to call South Park, and he now worked as a teacher at South Park Elementary. The job had been fairly easy to get as the old teacher was apparently getting a sex change again.

His class were very hard to handle at times but he knew what to do with them now he'd been their teacher for a few weeks.

Edward straightened his jacket as he left the house and walked to his car, and drove to work.

"Cartman, I will kill you!" Familiar sounds drifted down the hall as Edward walked to his classroom.

"I doubt you could do anything! It's probably against your crappy religion!" Cartman sneered.

"Yeah, actually it is against my religion to eat Pig. So I'd just have to kill you and feed you to an army!"

"Dude, did you just call Cartman a fat pig?" Edward asked as he walked in. A grin reached his lips, to think he'd despised this behaviour a few weeks ago and now it was apart of him.

"Yeah, he did sir. I brought you an apple! And if you can't eat it then you could always bite me!" Wendy squealed when Edward's hand brushed hers as he took the apple.

"Thank you Wendy… But it seems that here in South Park I'm a human." The female population of the room deflated at the information but as usual Wendy was quick to recover.

"Well, when I'm 16…"

"Okay, what are we learning today kids?" Edward cut her off before she said something he'd regret.

The day passed as usual. School finished, multiple females flirted with him as he went to the grocery store and even as unloaded his car. He ignored them all and went into the house, sat on the sofa and watched the movie Twilight again. He wondered how his life, or rather Bella's life, had become a movie but he didn't care because this was the only way he could see Bella whilst he was in this awful place.

Renesmee was browsing the net. Jacob had left a few hours ago and she tried to fill the hole he always left behind, even with the knowledge that he'd be here tomorrow the hole always burned within her. She was looking at a website called 'FanFiction' and it may just hold the answer to her father's problem.


End file.
